The path we take
by Mini-Yaoi-Tenshi
Summary: Tyson is in love with Khain, Ray's with Zeo, Max.Hillary and KennyEmily. But what about Ozuma? And Kai? Ozuma has fallen in love with Tyson, and Kai's in love with someone he shouldn't, what's going to happen?
1. Default Chapter

Warnings: Shonen-ai, maybe Yaoi (Don't like/know what that is? Maybe you should leave . . . (^_^*)  
  
What's the difference between Shonen-ai and Yaoi? Shonen-ai is only thoughts, Yaoi has the actual lemons, you know, kissing, having s-  
  
Trick: [slaps hand over her mouth] Yeah, we all get it now.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Ozuma, you're harder to figure out then most girls." Tyson growled, the first time these two had met, was when Ozuma wanted to kick Tyson's butt in a beybattle, now he came because he wanted to say hi? That plus the whole team? This was way too weird for words. Max shrugged and went back to cuddling Hillary. Max was probably the only one who like girls and guys on the team, but oh well. Hillary giggled and snuggled in. Ray had his head resting in Zeo's lap. And Kai? Well, Kai's the loner and hasn't gotten himself a date yet. Khain came up and slung his arm around Tyson's shoulder grinning.  
  
"So you're Ozuma? Heard a good deal about you. Tyson said you're a pretty good beyblader." He said while giving Tyson what he had called his 'Butterfly kiss', it was a kiss on the cheek that brushed his lashes against the cheek tickling the other boy. The blue haired teen laughed.  
  
"Cut that out, you know that makes me squirm." Tyson joked.  
  
"Aww, but making you squirm is so much fun!!" Khain said and tickled Tyson on the sides of his stomach. Ozuma hated him already, and couldn't figure out why either. Getting control of his emotions he cleared his throat which drew the attention of everyone.  
  
"We were in the neighborhood, and figured we'd drop by." Cheesiest explanation possible, but hey, it worked. "Glad to see you guys are doing good." He said, wincing slightly as Khain was now administering a full lip kiss on Tyson. Tyson laughed and pushed Khain off for a moment.  
  
"Great. Where are you guys stayi-UMPH!" Khain, had reclaimed Tyson's lip and was giggling at the same time. Ozuma glared. Kai was watching this steadily, his eyes hiding a deep emotion, Ray was occupied with Zeo while Max was attempting to talk Hillary into a date.  
  
"C'mon Hill'! Just one night!"  
  
"Max, I don't want to go to a movie tonight! It's late." Max pouted. Zeo had undone Ray's tie and was now running his hands through the raven's silk hair.  
  
"It's so soft." He murmured awed. Ray brushed some aqua colored bangs from Zeo's eyes and grinned.  
  
"Well your hair is pretty soft too." The couple laughed. Miriam glared, she was beginning to hate this place, it was all full of happy couples. Tyson pushed Khain off and sat the pouting boy onto the floor.  
  
"So where are you staying while you're here?" He asked. Ozuma shrugged.  
  
"Probably at the old warehouse like before." Tyson snapped upright.  
  
"WHAT?! That old hunk of junk? Heck no! You can stay with us!" Tyson said grinning. He leapt to his feet while brushing his lips against Khain's.  
  
"Be right back!" He said and ran off calling out "Hey Ozuma! Give me a hand!"  
  
~~~  
  
In Tyson's room, Ozuma was standing to a side of the room while Tyson went scouting through his large, and cluttered closet. The youth was ducking flying objects as Tyson threw them out.  
  
"Let's see, comics, books, videos, last year's casserole . ."  
  
"WHAT?!" Ozuma yelled. Tyson laughed.  
  
"Just joking." He went back into the pile to search, Ozuma however, went over to Tyson's desk which was surprisingly clean, he saw a few letters scattered on the top, and against his good judgment, picked one up.  
  
"Hey Tyson?" He asked. Tyson brought his head out.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's this?" Tyson shrugged once more and buried his head in the mess.  
  
"That's my letter to Tala, ever since the tournament we've been pen pals." Ozuma thought for a moment. Tala . . . . . . . . . Tala. . . . . . . . . . where was that name from? Oh yeah, the former world champion.  
  
"So um . . . . . . . . where's he now?"  
  
"Oh, with his family, Mr. Dickinson located the Demolition Boys' real families and sent them home. Tala has been writing to me since. Go ahead and read it if you want." So, Ozuma read.  
  
*Dear Tyson  
  
How's it going? Life is pretty bizarre here. No more getting up at dawn to train, no more lessons on winning and losing, just a normal life with average happenings. My sister Sierra has grown up so much, she's 11. It's been 10 years since I've seen her. TEN! I can't believe how many years Boris stole from us. Anyway, how's the team? Brian visited last week, he seems to be getting better with emotions. Listen, I have to ask, if you loved someone, so much, that it didn't matter if they were a guy or a girl, you just had to have them? That's my problem, I'm in love with a guy. What would you do? Well, see you later.  
  
Tala.*  
  
"Yeah, pretty weird isn't it?" Tyson said. Ozuma didn't reply, he looked over the desk again and saw Tyson's reply. "Yep. Mailing that tonight." The blue haired teen replied still searching. Ozuma picked it up, and read.  
  
*Dear Tala  
  
Things are great here. Ray has finally gotten Zeo to admit that he loves him. Max and Hillary are still going at it. Kenny vanished sometime today, might have something to do with the fact that the All Starz are in town and he went to see a very young, female scientist slash blader. So I think you get who that is, Emily and Kenny, what a perfect couple. Anyway, say hi to your family for us! Kai says that if Spencer tries to jump into a lake in the middle of winter again, he will personally dunk Spencer into an iceberg filled ocean. Okay, onto problem, screw what others think. Go for it! I mean, I never cared, people's opinions have never stopped me before, else wise I wouldn't have fallen in love with Khain. Well, talk to you soon!  
  
Tyson.*  
  
This told Ozuma two things, two things that would be very important to Tala. One, Tala was in love with Tyson. Two, Tala didn't know about Tyson's love life with Khain, this letter would be a heart breaker for the other boy, Ozuma felt a little pity for the red head, then pushed it aside. Tala could fend for himself. Ozuma looked back at Tyson who still dug through his closet. Why did he have to fall in love with a culturally incompetent idiot?  
  
"Hey Ozuma!" Tyson suddenly called out. "Do me a favor, while I'm searching, could you turn on the radio for me?" Ozuma looked around, and spotting a radio he walked up, after a few seconds of searching, he found the 'On' button and pressed it, the thing lit up. Silence. Had he broken it?  
  
"Uh . . . . . . Tyson?"  
  
"Don't worry dude, it takes a few minutes to start up." Tyson replied instantly. Sure enough, after it got going, I began to send off music, Ozuma gaped, Classical music?! Tyson listened to Mozart and Beethoven? Unbelievable, Ozuma expected Tyson to come out any moment and yell  
  
'What is this crap?' Or 'Change the station!' Something along those lines. But Tyson didn't, instead, he began to hum with the music as he searched. Suddenly he yelled out  
  
"AH-HAH! Well what do you know?" He brought out an old shoe box and blew the dust off of it. Wiping a hand along the top he smiled fondly at some hidden secret. Ozuma kneeled down next to him.  
  
"What's that?" He asked softly. Tyson grinned. Sitting on the bed, he took off the lid to reveal dozens of pictures. The first was long ago.  
  
"This was a year ago, right after the Bladebreakers were formed. Imagine, we had to live with Kai like this for a year!" Tyson said laughing and pointing to a stern faced Kai, who had his arms crossed and was turned to the side. Ray was smiling, it seemed a little bit forced, Tyson was laughing without a care in the world while Max was looking at Tyson like he was insane. Kenny was hiding behind his laptop. Ozuma allowed a smile to grace his face. Tyson took out the next.  
  
"And this would be the day we won the Asian tournament." He said holding up a pic. Ozuma took it and peered at the characters, there was Ray, with a team he did not recognize.  
  
"Who're they?" He asked quietly. Tyson looked over.  
  
"Oh, that's Ray's old team. The White Tigers, that's Li, there's Mariah and Kevin and Gary." The five of them were grinning and Ray had his hand over Mariah's shoulder. Ozuma stared.  
  
"I thought Ray was with that kid I saw." Tyson nodded still going over photos.  
  
"He is, Ray and Mariah were together, then Ray fell for Zeo and Mariah fell for Li, they split up and neither one regretted it. They're still best friends till this day." He passed Ozuma another picture as the youth set the one of Ray down.  
  
"This is the All Starz- well looky here!!" Tyson cried out suddenly. "Never noticed that before." He said pointing to a small corner of the picture, Kenny could be seen taking his own photograph of Emily. The two youths shared a laugh. They went through all the pictures, there was one of Europe, taken with the Majestics, and the Dark Bladers. There was one of Moscow, right after the finals. Everyone was standing there, all battling Tyson. There was even one where the Demolition Boys and the Bladebreakers took one together. Then there was a pic of the Psychics and them. Then he stumbled across one he hadn't even known existed. It was one of him and Tyson, the day they were battling. Tyson saw Ozuma's awed look and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, after Hillary saw a bitbeast, she became a camera nut. She started taking pictures all day and night, of course we were always to busy battling or training to notice." He said, gathering up the pictures he dumped them into a box hastily, and then shut the lid. Going through he closet he found what he was looking for.  
  
"HAH! Victory is mine!" He yelled triumphantly. He pulled out four sleeping bags. Dumping two on Ozuma's open arms, he grabbed two and shut the closet door, the two of them trudged back out into the training room where they usually slept. Dumping the gear on the ground, everyone stared at him.  
  
"I'm back. Miss me?" Khain leapt to his feet and hugged Tyson.  
  
"Did you have to ask?" He demanded. Tyson kissed Khain on the lips before rolling out his mattress. Yawning he plopped onto it.  
  
"Man, I'm ready to hit the sack." He said rubbing an eye. Joseph gaped.  
  
"It's only 10!" Ray yawned too.  
  
"Yeah, but we've been up since 6! Kai had us training early today, though Tyson did manage to give us five minutes more." He mumbled grinning wickedly. Dunga gaped.  
  
"How'd he do that?" Kai answered.  
  
"Simple, Tyson put a glass of water by his bed the day before, when I went to wake him up, he threw the water at me. I must say, his aim is impressive for 6 in the morning." Tyson grinned.  
  
"You bet. Now I'm going to sleep." He mumbled and crawled under the sheets. Khain crawled in with him, and they both fell asleep. Ray got into his bed with Zeo, while Max enjoyed the company of Hillary. Kai crawled into his sheets and said softly  
  
"If you can't sleep, feel free to go out, just come in quietly." The group nodded.  
  
"Where's Kenny?" Miriam asked.  
  
"With Emily and those guys." Kai muttered while smothering a yawn. The group nodded, then filed out into the yard. Miriam turned on Ozuma.  
  
"Alright Ozuma, I left the questions until we were alone. Why are we here?" She demanded. Ozuma shrugged.  
  
"To check on the protectors of the sacred bitbeasts." Joseph snorted.  
  
"Yeah right, Ozuma, why are we REALLY here?" Ozuma sighed,  
  
'I can't tell them, but, I felt drawn here, and I have a question that only Tyson can answer.' Dunga yawned.  
  
"Now that you mention it, I'm a little worn out by our journey here. Why don't we just hit the sack?" Miriam looked at him.  
  
"If you're making sense then you're definitely tired." Dunga snapped his head about to look at her.  
  
"WHY YOU-!!"  
  
"Enough. Let's just go to sleep." Ozuma ordered them.  
  
~~~  
  
"What's the matter koi?" Khain asked Tyson softly. Tyson had his arms wrapped around Khain in a secure embrace, but although Khain had managed to fall asleep, Tyson was left staring at his lover's calm and serene face.  
  
"Nothing, it's just . . . Ozuma was acting weird today and I can't figure out why." Khain kissed Tyson's forehead while murmuring  
  
"Relax, you'll figure it out soon, in the meantime, get some sleep. With those mad guys after you, you'll need it." Tyson sighed.  
  
"Sure. Sorry for making you worry." Khain smiled and snuggled into Tyson's arms.  
  
"Don't worry. Get some sleep koi." Ozuma, who was sleeping next to them, heard their talk and sighed.  
  
'If only I could tell you Tyson. But I can't, how can I say that I love you?'  
  
~~~  
  
"WAKE UP KOI!!" Khain yelled. Tyson woke with a start. Khain smiled as he plopped down onto the mattress . The others were already made and put away. Tyson groaned while rubbing his eye.  
  
"Wherb obers?" He mumbled. Khain rolled his eyes.  
  
"Can't hear you koi. You're in sleep mode." Tyson yawned and tried again.  
  
"Where others?" Khain shrugged as he set a tray down. It had breakfast on it.  
  
"Kai went off training. Ray and Zeo went off for some private time, Hillary finally decided to go to the movies with Max, and Kenny is still over at the All Starz." Tyson groaned as he literally crawled out of bed.  
  
"Ozuma and friends?" Khain shrugged again.  
  
"They went off to practice I guess. They didn't tell me anything, only to give you this when you wake up." Khain handed Tyson a note, then proceeded to pour the cups full of orange juice. Tyson read.  
  
*Dear Tyson  
  
I can't believe you sleep so late. 7:00am and you still weren't up, you're not human. Anyway, me and the rest of the team are just walking around town for a while till we head home. Just our little checkup on you. Seems you're doing okay. Keep it up Tyson. Say goodbye to the others for us. Miriam was interested into that girl Max is dating, she hopes she'll have an 'accident'. I think she's jealous. Joseph is interested in that girl as well. For different reasons though. Don't worry, I made sure neither of them will hurt Hillary. Or Max. One more thing, is loving Khain worth the shame you get? Is it truly something you think is worth your honor? You're an odd one Tyson.  
  
Ozuma*  
  
Tyson stared.  
  
"That was weird. Oh well." He looked at Khain who was grinning like an idiot. Tyson smiled. Love was definitely worth honor. He smiled and kissed Khain on the lips softly.  
  
"Morning koi."  
  
~~~  
  
"LET IT RIP!!" Ozuma screamed as he launched his blade. It careened off a rock and flew straight into the air, where it proceeded to tear up the tree branch. He held his hand up, and his blade flew into it. Staring at Flash Leopard, he just felt . . . . how to describe it, incomplete. In fact, ever since the world Tournament, he'd been feeling like this, until he met with Tyson again. Could Tyson fill this hollow emptiness? Could he actually stop this incredible lust? Suddenly Ozuma's face whitened. Lust?! Where on earth had THAT come from?! That was it, he had to see Tyson again, he had to find out what this emotion was.  
  
~~~  
  
"I'm missing the point." Tyson said confused, staring once more at Ozuma. Khain laughed and looped his arm around Tyson's shoulders, Ozuma flinched. He was suddenly fighting the urge to rip Khain to pieces. Then he knew. Jealousy. Tyson looked at Khain and grinned lovingly. Ozuma felt his mind come to a screeching halt as he registered one fact, he was jealous.  
  
'I want so much to be able to make Tyson smile like that . . . .me, not Khain . . but me.' Then, with a final groan, he admitted defeat. Ozuma, leader of the Sanc Shields, was in love with Tyson. The world Beyblading champion.  
  
Disclaimer: I own plot. Unfortunately, that's ALL I own!! [wails] 


	2. The movie plans

Warnings: Yaoi and Shonen-ai, you have been warned. A little language.  
  
Trick: Get on with it woman!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
'God I wish he wouldn't groan.' Tyson thought suddenly as he heard Ozuma give that sound. 'It sounds so fucking sexy when he does.' His only thought was lust, then, panic. 'Crap! I'm falling in love with Ozuma?! B-but-! What about Khain?!' He looked to his side, to find that the blue haired teen was still smiling easily at him, a surge of longing came to him, he breathed relief.  
  
'So I still love Khain, but now Ozuma too?! Aw hell . . .' He suddenly had the idea that things were going to get a whole lot tougher, and he had no idea how much he was right. Ozuma was about to confess, as was Tyson, but right at that moment-  
  
BANG!  
  
The door slammed open, admitting a chorus of loud voices.  
  
"Seriously Zeo, you worry too much!" Ray cried with a grin. Zeo laughed.  
  
"And you're problem is that you don't worry enough!"  
  
"C'mon Hill! Just for the night!"  
  
"Max, I told you, I'm going to my aunt's tomorrow. I don't have time for a movie. Especially a horror." She shuddered. Max sighed.  
  
"Alright, but I love watching horrors with you, you get so scared . . . ." A grin replaced the frown. "And you cuddle up . ." Hillary gave him a playful whack to the head.  
  
"Wow! I never thought of looking at it THAT way! Good thinking Dizzy!" Kenny replied as he walked in, his nose in his laptop, they were all talking in cheerful voices, then suddenly stopped upon seeing, Khain hugging Tyson, Tyson looking at Ozuma, and Ozuma looking back a Tyson while biting his lip.  
  
"Uh . . . . hey guys." Ray said carefully. "Whatcha doing?"  
  
"I'll tell you what you guys WILL be doing. Outside, in the yard practicing." Kai said calmly as he walked in. A collective groan rose from the Bladebreakers. He smiled.  
  
"C'mon, those dishes are getting cold." Their captain taunted.  
  
"Why are you talking about plates?"  
  
"HE MEANS THE BEYBLADE DISH!!"  
  
"Ouch, okay, okay, get off my back." Tyson muttered.  
  
~~~  
  
Out in the yard, Khain was facing off against Zeo, Tyson had Kai all to himself, and Ray got the privilege to take a piece out of Max. Ozuma was walking around, giving little tips if he even bothered to.  
  
"You're left flank is open." He commented sternly. Khain flipped to the side and attacked Zeo on the left.  
  
"See?" Ozuma said arrogantly. Zeo scowled.  
  
"Darn it!" Ozuma moved on.  
  
"Hey, Ozuma?" A soft voice asked. Ozuma turned to find Hillary looking at him somberly.  
  
"Yes?" He snapped. She flinched, Max turned, about to protest the brutal treatment on his girlfriend, when Ray clashed into his blade. Max swore and returned to the battle. (A/N: Completely unlike the blonde I know, but oh well.)  
  
"Well, since you have no one to battle, and Max is teaching me how to blade, I was wondering if you could teach me since he's busy." She offered holding up . . . . of course. A *pink* blade. Ozuma flinched slightly at the color, then sighed.  
  
"Sure, why not." Observing the area, he chose the most difficult dish he could see, the one that was posed in the middle of the pond. She gulped.  
  
"Isn't that a little . . .um . . . dangerous?" She asked hesitantly.  
  
"When you learn how to train in harder areas, it makes your performance in the normal basic areas a whole lot simpler." He said swiftly, they were about to launch, when a cry sounded.  
  
"Hey! Kai!" A teen shouted as he ran into the courtyard. Ozuma recognized him slowly, but Kai knew him right off the bat.  
  
"Wyidd?" The youth laughed while waving, nearing his idol, the teen slowed down and suddenly began to shift nervously.  
  
"Wyidd, what is it?" Kai asked carefully. Wyidd flushed.  
  
"Uh, Kai? I have to ask something." Kai nodded.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Um . . . . what would you say if I fell in love with someone else, or more specifically, a guy." Wyidd flushed at this, still not quite used to the new type of relationships possible. Kai laughed. Tyson nodded.  
  
"Well good for you, you were sulking for days after you and Kai broke up. Seriously, I'd never seen you more depressed." Tyson remarked.  
  
"So whose the lucky guy?" Kai asked playfully. Wyidd stared.  
  
"You're not angry are you?" Kai chuckled.  
  
"No, I just want to make sure he's good enough for you, you know you've always been like a little brother to me."  
  
"Holy crap, the ice prince over there is starting to thaw." Tyson remarked grinning. Wyidd scowled.  
  
"He's not an ice prince! He's-!"  
  
"Just joking Wyidd!" Tyson cried out, somewhat startled by the outburst.  
  
"So who is this guy?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah, details man!" Ray pitched in. Wyidd shifted.  
  
"Well, it's-"  
  
"I still say there was absolutely no point in coming here." A cold voice interrupted. The gang turned, and even Ozuma was shocked. Silence.  
  
"Well, nice to see you again, though a little too soon for my tastes." Tala commented.  
  
"HIM??" The gang shrieked. Tala scowled. Then turned to Tyson.  
  
"So, I got your letter, and I figured, there was no point in denying it any longer."  
  
'Guess I was wrong. He didn't like Tyson.' Ozuma thought dully. 'Go figure.' Tyson stuttered.  
  
"Wyidd . . . . in love . . . . . . with Tala. . . . ." He burst into laughter. "Man! You guys are full of surprises!" Kai shook his head.  
  
"I suppose he's alright, just be careful. He's been known to break hearts."  
  
"Talking from personal experience hm?" Tala taunted his rival. Kai snorted in reply.  
  
"You chased me for a while, but I never let you win. That's why you hate me so much isn't it? I was the one who got away." Wyidd paled.  
  
"You don't like my choice?" Kai shrugged.  
  
"Your choice is your choice, I have no control over that, I may not like the outcome, but if it makes you happy, hey, who am I to judge?" Wyidd smiled, his grin was huge.  
  
"Then, you approve?" He demanded, on the verge of a freak out. Kai nodded, though somewhat stiffly. Wyidd whooped out his joy, grabbed the nearest person, and by nearest person I mean Ozuma, and began to spin around in circles doing a little joy dance.  
  
"L-let go! Wyidd!" Ozuma growled. Kai however, shot Tala a scathing glare. Translation;  
  
'Break his heart and I break your neck, along with every other single breakable thing in your body. INCLUDING the thing between your legs.'  
  
Tala snorted.  
  
"We're going on our first date tonight! We're going to the movies! It'll be cool, since it's the late night matinee, it'll be practically empty, and dark, so we can do whatever we want!" Wyidd announced happily. Kai stared, Max gulped a little.  
  
"Dude, you're really getting brave, you know that?"  
  
"Hey! I know!!" Khain suddenly piped up. "How's about we all go to the movies tonight, except, we can draw numbers, that way, fate will decide who we sit with. Simple, there will be two slips of paper in the hat that'll have the same number on them, the people to draw those two same, have to sit next to each other!" Tyson grinned.  
  
"Great idea there Khain!" Kai shrugged.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"I'm in!" Hillary cried.  
  
"If Hill's in, then so am I!" Max declared.  
  
"Me n' Zeo are in too." Ray commented. Tala laughed.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Really? Alright!" Wyidd cheered.  
  
"Sorry, I have lots of stuff to do, you'll have to go on without me." Kenny said quickly and ran off. Tyson stared.  
  
"Well now what? We're odd numbered now." His eyes roamed around, Ozuma could almost read his mind when they fell on him.  
  
"OH NO!" The youth yelped out and tried to run.  
  
WHUMP!  
  
"OH NO YOU DON'T!!" Tyson yelled out as he tackled Ozuma around the legs. Ozuma, who was sprawled out, snapped his head up and growled  
  
"I am not getting stuck in a snog fest with you weirdoes!" Tyson laughed.  
  
"C'mon!! It'll be fun, and who knows? Maybe we'll play spin the bottle after!"  
  
"ACK! HELL NO!" Ozuma screamed.  
  
"C'mon, it's only one night, and besides, you might like it!" Max offered.  
  
"Over my naked body!"  
  
"Hm, that's tempting actually." Ray teased.  
  
"Don't take that LITERALLY!" Ozuma shrieked.  
  
"Fine, then we'll do this, that HARD-WAY!" Tyson declared, sitting on top of Ozuma, he pulled up the youth's shirt, and to the horror of Ozuma . . . . . . . . . . . . . demonstrated how good he was at tickling. (A/N: Yeah, I know you want lemons.)  
  
"ACK-PTH! That- ha ha ha- is the LOWEST- ha ha ha- and cheap-cheapest- ha ha ha- way to-to- ha ha ha . ." Ozuma fought for breath.  
  
"C'mon, SAY IT! SAY YOU'LL GO!" Tyson instructed.  
  
"ACK! ALRIGHT! I'LL GO!" The teen cried out disgruntled. Tyson grinned.  
  
"Mission accomplished!"  
  
Disclaimer: I own only the plot, the rest is owned by whoever makes Beyblade!  
  
Author: MY 


	3. Movie Mayhem

I'm SOO sorry I haven't updated in forever! But my computer went viral, *sniffle* SORRY!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Oh boy . . ." Ray murmured looking at the match ups. Tonight was going to be a HELL of a night.  
  
Kai was with Khain  
  
Hillary had Zeo  
  
Ray had Max  
  
Wyidd was already going with Tala  
  
And that left happy Tyson with sunshine Ozuma, sarcasm of course.  
  
"Tyson, I'm going to wring your bloody neck." Ozuma growled out. Tyson laughed nervously.  
  
"Eh heh, you wouldn't do that would you Ozuma? Buddy? . . . . . . . Pal?" Ray sighed.  
  
"Well, let's get going."  
  
~~~  
  
"Tyson . . . ?"  
  
"Yes Ozuma?"  
  
"I have something to say."  
  
"What Ozuma?"  
  
"GET OFF ME!!" Ozuma shrieked at Tyson who was now clutching him while staring with wide eyes at the screen. (A/N: Ah haha, I have foiled you once again!!) Tyson stuck his tongue out.  
  
"This is a horror movie! And, as the title says, I am HORRIFIED!" And with that Tyson continued to sit on top of an angry team captain of the Sanc shields. Though a part of him secretly like the fact that Tyson was sitting on him.  
  
'Man, Tyson is hopeless, never mind, I'M hopeless. Will this boy get off me before I lose all feelings to my legs?!' Ozuma thought disgruntled. A few moments passed, Ozuma was buried deep into his thoughts, before he realized that almost 23 minutes had passed and Tyson hadn't moved. Ozuma looked at Tyson, and nearly fell over. The guy was ASLEEP! And to make it worse, he had fisted Ozuma's shirt in his hands and snuggling on his shoulder. Ozuma sighed, then, awkwardly, almost delicately wrapped his arms around Tyson, and smiled softly when Tyson buried his head deeper into his shoulder.  
  
'Cute.' He thought tiredly. Before he too leaned his head on Tyson's shoulder and fell asleep against his better judgment. (A/N: I have such a cute mental image right now! ^_^)  
  
~~~  
  
"Hey Kai?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Do you love Tyson?"  
  
". . ."  
  
"I guess so, I don't hold it against you, in fact." Khain continued laughing. "I'd think you were crazy if you didn't. Tyson's really cute isn't he?"  
  
". . . . . . . . . . Hn."  
  
~~~  
  
Zeo bit his nail and huddled in close to Hillary while she too held her hands over her eyes, but peeked through the gaps. And as the girl on the screen turned her head at a 360 degree angle, their eyes widened. She opened her mouth . . . . and a snake tongue flew out! Popcorn flew.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
~~~  
  
A small scream from the next door theater room could be heard.  
  
"I knew it was a bad idea having those two chickens alone." Max said.  
  
"No kidding." Ray said with a sigh.  
  
"Hey Max. Ray." A voice called, Max and Ray turned to Tala who was squeaking an ear.  
  
"I think you're lovers just broke my hearing abilities!"  
  
~~~  
  
"Well, that was entertaining." Tala said dully as he stretched. Wyidd shook his head.  
  
"I'm never going to get over the fact that you LAUGHED when that girl decapitated a couple heads!" Max and Ray were sweatdropping as they looked at the two.  
  
"Yeah . . ."  
  
"You're freaky, you know that?"  
  
"Well, that was fun." Khain said happily.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"This entire night, you've only said one word." Khain said dully, Kai looked at him annoyed.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Wow, three words and counting." Khain yelled throwing his arms up sarcastically.  
  
"Humina, humina, humina, humina . . ." Zeo and Hillary murmured as their teeth chattered. Ray shook his head.  
  
"Great, Zeo's going to be babbling for the rest of the night." The Chinese muttered annoyed. Max shook his head. Suddenly Tala looked around.  
  
"Hey, where's Tyson and that other kid?" They looked around, indeed Tyson was missing from their number. So, they went to theater three and looked in, only one seat was still occupied as the credits rolled. Walking up, Max snickered while Ray smirked.  
  
"Don't they look cute." Hillary said softly with a smile. Suddenly, Zeo snapped as his mind thought of something.  
  
"Waitaminute! What if-!!" Too late. A loud gasp sounded, they all turned to find Khain, looking at the two, stricken with eyes wide. Kai stared, then unfolded his arms and walked up. He shook Ozuma on the shoulder roughly. Ozuma opened his eyes, and yawned automatically.  
  
"Wha-?" He mumbled, before taking stock of where he was, what he was doing, and HOW he looked. He gulped, then pushed Tyson off him, or at least, tried too, the boy was firmly in place and asleep. Ozuma looked at the group with pleading eyes.  
  
"HELP!" He shouted. Tyson shuffled a bit, then returned to the regularly scheduled snoring.  
  
"That's Tyson." Hillary said dully. Khain regained his composure a bit.  
  
"Let me guess, he fell asleep-"  
  
"Right in the middle of the movie and I couldn't get him off me no matter how hard I pushed." Ozuma replied easily.  
  
"Yeah, I've had that happen to me before." Khain said chuckling, his worries set aside. He walked over.  
  
"Koi? C'mon koi, wake up." He whispered into Tyson's ear. No response.  
  
"Let me try." Ozuma said with an evil smile. Khain raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hey Tyson." A mumble. "There's a spider down your shirt."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
~~~  
  
"That was really cheap." Tyson grumbled. Ozuma snickered.  
  
"Serves you right for falling asleep on me."  
  
"But-!" Tyson cried out, before Khain glomped him.  
  
"It's okay koi, at least you didn't see the scary parts. You'd have been terrified." Kai sighed heavily.  
  
"If we're going to leave, can we do so in this year." He demanded.  
  
"15 words and counting." Khain said cheerfully.  
  
"Will you be quiet?" Kai demanded.  
  
"19 words and counting."  
  
"Keh." Kai growled.  
  
"20." Kai growled again.  
  
"You make me sick." He growled out. Silence. "What? No sarcastic-!"  
  
"27."  
  
"ARGH!!"  
  
"Technically 'argh' isn't a word. So I'll let that slip." Khain said cheerfully.  
  
"When we get back to Tyson's house I'm going to throttle you." Kai grumbled.  
  
"My, my, a rookie blader getting under the Great Kai's skin. I AM impressed."  
  
"Zip it fish lips."  
  
~~~  
  
"Okay, you guys ready?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I warn you now, you may never be the same again." Ray laid down his cards.  
  
"Full house! Toss them over." He said laughing. Tyson scowled and threw his hat at Ray while Max tossed his over-shirt at his teammate. Zeo pouted and tossed his hair band at Ray.  
  
"Nothing like strip poker to finished off the night eh?" Ray asked cheerfully while taking the items and depositing them into his own pile.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Max growled.  
  
"Okay, deal them again Ray." Tyson said cheerfully.  
  
"Last hand. Then you hit the sack." Kai said quietly, the team groaned.  
  
"Man, dictator of the year over there." Tyson muttered as he took his cards.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Oh crap." Max said feeling very nervous.  
  
"Double crap." Ray said sweating a bit.  
  
"Heh." Zeo said happily and laid down his cards. "Royal flush." The other three teens swore heavily.  
  
"Dammit, geez, fine, take it." Ray growled and tossed his shirt over, leaving him bare-chested. Zeo drooled.  
  
"Crap!" Tyson said angrily and tossed his own shirt at Zeo. Max sighed, there went his shirt too. Zeo giggled.  
  
"Me and Ray tie the game." He said happily and distributed the clothing back to their proper owners.  
  
"Bed." Kai said immediately standing up.  
  
"You know, you're too stiff sometimes Kai." Khain said as he looked at the team captain. Kai ignored him and glared at his team, who were suddenly leaping for their beds. He shut off the lights just as Khain joined Tyson in his bed. He was about to go to his own bed when Khain giggled and said;  
  
"52 words in 5 hours. Not bad Kai." He giggled and was joined by the snickers of the others in the room, Kai glared at them again to shut them all up, then went outside for some fresh air. There he met Ozuma and started, he hadn't expected the teen out this late, in fact, Kai had forgotten all about the other captain.  
  
"Pretty nice out tonight. Isn't it Kai?" Ozuma asked softly, looking up at the stars. Kai didn't reply, but instead walked to the edge of the porch and sat down.  
  
"So. The great Kai has a crush." Ozuma said bemused. Kai nearly jumped.  
  
"What?" He demanded. Ozuma smirked.  
  
"C'mon Kai, it's written all over your face. You love him don't you? The blue haired idiot." Kai scowled.  
  
"How did you know?" He demanded.  
  
"As I said before, it's written all over your face. Get over it Kai." Ozuma said smirking. "After all, who wouldn't love that blue haired vixen?"  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot, and I own. . . . myself!  
  
MY: Oooo, does Kai really love Tyson?! The plot thickens! 


	4. Attack

Chapter 4  
  
Tyson was sitting in the room, the others had all gone off somewhere. Max had to go to his dad and help the shop, Hillary to study, Ray and Zeo were off somewhere . . . Kai was off training in an unknown area, and of course, Wyidd and Tala had left. So that left Ozuma, alone with Tyson. Ozuma was outside, left to his own musings.  
  
'Why do I feel this way about Tyson? Have I always felt this way? Since when did I think I could love men and still feel clean?' Ozuma shook his head. 'I . . . I'm not sure what to do. Maybe I should talk to someone. . . but who? Wrong enough to love a man, but even worse to love someone who loves someone else.' He sighed, and decided. He'd talk to someone about it, he'd talk to that girl, she seemed smart. Hillary was it? He nodded to himself and started out the door.  
  
~~~  
  
Tyson sighed and stopped polishing his blade for a moment. He looked up and grimaced.  
  
'How can it be that I love two people at the same time? It's crazy!' He thought to himself. 'I don't want to go through this again, I found the right person for me, I love him, and he loves me. There shouldn't be any problem, but . . .' He sighed again.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"Kai I . . ." Tyson murmured.  
  
"Don't." Kai snapped. Tyson looked up.  
  
"What?" He whispered.  
  
"Don't say it Tyson. It'll only hurt us both." Kai warned, his back turned to Tyson. Tyson growled.  
  
"I WILL say it! I love you Kai!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Yeah? Well I hate to say this Tyson but I don't love you." Kai said calmly and walked out of the room, leaving Tyson. The blue haired teen fell to his knees, his bangs covering his face and tears slid down his cheeks.  
  
'I knew it would be this way, yet I could help but hope . . . but think that maybe a little bit of him . . .' Tyson heaved a sob and quickly wiped away the tears. He got to his feet and gritted his teeth, outside, Kai leaned against the wall.  
  
'I hate hurting you like this, but there's no choice. I can't, I love someone else . . .' Kai thought softly.  
  
"I'm sorry Tyson, it just wouldn't work. For either of us." He whispered to the open night and looked up at the sky, if anyone bothered to look close enough, tears brimmed at the corners of Kai's eyes.  
  
~ End ~  
  
Tyson sighed. That was one of the memories that he didn't want to keep. Setting down his blade gentle he leaned back against the wall and breathed deeply. Well, looked like he was free for the entire day. Now what?  
  
~~~  
  
"Hey, girl." Ozuma called out from his position. Hillary squeaked and fell back on her chair. Looking out the window she gaped.  
  
"Ozuma?!" She demanded, the boy was perched on a tree branch outside her window.  
  
"Are you just going to gawk at me or let me in?" He demanded. Hillary started and jumped for the door, pulling the mesh screen to the side, Ozuma jumped in easily.  
  
"What is it?" She asked.  
  
"I have to talk to you. It's important." Hillary nodded.  
  
"Okay, whatever you say." She said easily.  
  
~~~  
  
"And that's basically my problem." Ozuma said sighing and leaning against the bed. Hillary was at a loss.  
  
"That is a problem. Loving Tyson while he loves Khain. There's no way of everyone winning, someone has to lose." She said softly in thought.  
  
"I just . . . don't know what to do." He said softly.  
  
"Ozuma?"  
  
"All my life I've been taught that I should find a nice young girl, fall in love, get married, and continued the tradition of the village! But meeting Tyson . . . he changed everything, my mission, my way of thinking, my views of the world, and now he's changed the way I love." Ozuma sighed again.  
  
"Tyson's very lovable, isn't he?" Hillary asked softly.  
  
"What?" Ozuma asked looking at her, she smiled.  
  
"Well, I love him too. But I also love Max. I love Max very much, to the point I trust him with my life and believe in him. Tyson just has this air about him, that you can't HELP but love. Every time I see him I can't help but think, he's just so perfect!" She blushed and looked back at Ozuma.  
  
"Well, not perfect, but the way he's always smiling, and never gives up, his determined look and somehow fierce but cuddly act, he's just so . . ." She struggled for a word.  
  
"Desirable?" Ozuma offered. Hillary turned to look at him, shock in her eyes for a moment, before she nodded with a smile.  
  
"Yeah. Desirable." Ozuma chuckled.  
  
~~~  
  
"So, Ozuma left too. Heh, guess I really am stuck alone for a while." Tyson said walking along the sidewalk, his hands jammed in his pockets. He ignored pretty much everything around him.  
  
"Geez, if I had known I would be spending my Saturday like this, I would've stayed in bed." Tyson grumbled complaining. Suddenly someone grabbed his arm. Tyson glared at the assailant. A man, perhaps in his mid-twenties.  
  
"Can I help you?" Tyson asked wearily. The man nodded with a smile, for some reason, Tyson's alarms suddenly went off.  
  
"Yeah, can you direct me to a temple that's supposed to be around here? I'm looking for a kid, Tyson Granger?" Tyson shook off the arm.  
  
"Yeah, what do you want?" He asked testily. The man smiled.  
  
"You're Tyson? What good luck, my name is Darren Waorks. I work for a company that's interested in you." Tyson raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Interested in me? How?" He demanded. The man smirked.  
  
"Simple. They want to put you out of commission." And with that, the man's fist suddenly came flying out of nowhere, catching Tyson in the jaw and sending him careening back into an alley.  
  
~~~  
  
Ozuma sighed.  
  
"Oh!" Hillary suddenly started.  
  
"I'm sorry, would you like anything to eat?" She asked blushing. Ozuma chuckled.  
  
"It's alright. I should get going. Bye." He said and immediately jumped out the window. Hillary blinked, shook her head and closed the screen smiling.  
  
"Interesting guy. That Ozuma." Hillary said softly and returned to her books.  
  
Ozuma landed on the street and started at an easy jog back to the temple.  
  
'Wonder where Tyson is.' He thought dully as he neared the temple grounds.  
  
~~~  
  
Another punch, this one sent Tyson crashing, back first into the wall. He grunted and fell to his knees, one hand by his side, dirt matted around his face. Looking up slowly he couldn't help but feel a twinge of fear as the man loomed over him. He kneeled down and smirked at Tyson's obvious pain.  
  
"You're cute. For a kid. Perhaps I can make good use of that." Tyson's eyes widened in shock. He instantly lashed out with his fist, and the man caught it easily.  
  
"Nice try runt." He said, his other hand snaked it's way to Tyson's throat and slammed his head against the wall, holding it there. Tyson gripped that hand with his other free hand, trying to force it off him, with no luck. The man leaned in smirking, he forced his lips roughly on Tyson's. The teen gagged and kicked with his leg, managing to catch the older man in the shin. The man swore.  
  
"Brat!" He snarled. "You'll pay for that!"  
  
~~~  
  
Ozuma blinked.  
  
"Tyson?" he asked looking around the room. Where on earth was that guy? He looked around again and shut the door as he exited. Looking around the street he decided to walk around, maybe he'd run into the guy.  
  
~~~  
  
Another slap and Tyson began to see stars, this was worse then when he fought Tala. He fell limp against the wall as the man delivered a blow to his gut, seeing this, the man grinned disgustingly and made for Tyson's jeans, with every intention of undoing them, that is, before there was a strangled cry of fury and the man suddenly found himself with a dagger at his throat.  
  
"Pig!" Ozuma snarled. Sweat ran down the assassin's face as he looked up at the enraged teen, Ozuma, having enough sense not to kill him, simply swatted the man's neck with his hand, immediately knocking him unconscious. And to make sure he didn't do any harm for a while, Ozuma swiftly took the guy's belt with honest intentions, tied his hands behind his back, then pulled down the pants so that he couldn't walk, just as effective as rope. That done, he spat on the man's face before turning to Tyson. Tyson blearily opened his eyes, he looked wildly around.  
  
"Where-?" He got out before he started coughing, and blood fell from his mouth. Ozuma shook his head.  
  
"Come on." He said gently before looping Tyson's arm around his shoulder and carrying him off.  
  
~~~  
  
"There, that should do it." Ozuma said softly as he cleaned the last of the dirt off Tyson's face. Tyson nodded, and didn't reply, he hadn't said anything at all since the attack.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" Ozuma asked stiffly, his voice suddenly going all weird on him, Tyson stared up at Ozuma, before nodding.  
  
"I . ." He croaked before feeling, to his ultimate shame, a tear fall down his cheek. He quickly brushed it away.  
  
"I'm fine." He managed out. Ozuma said nothing. Tyson growled as more tears leaked out.  
  
"Stupid . . . they won't stop . . ." He said feebly. "They just . . ." He brushed them away again, to no avail. Only, the next time they fell, Ozuma used his thumb to gently brush them away.  
  
"Ozuma?" Tyson looked up at Ozuma. The other teen stiffened, and before he could stop himself, leaned in close and gently brushed his lips against Tyson. Tyson's eyes shot wide in surprise as Ozuma drew back blushing.  
  
"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have-!" He tried, before Tyson wrapped his arms around Ozuma's neck and leaned in for another, more thorough kiss.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own, I only own plot.  
  
MY: Yes, almost rape in this one, it was necessary! Because Tyson needed to be comforted! And so that Ozuma could look all heroic!  
  
Trick: It was sick woman. SICK!  
  
MY: I'M SORRY!!  
  
Trick: SICK!! 


End file.
